wixossfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Quackciel/Iona, the Venom Fang
__TOC__ 'Introduction' This blog was created for helping CFDrewbert making his deck. Disclaimer : 1. I have almost 0 experience in playing Iona so this is all but theory-crafting from my perspective. Any legit comments/edits are more than welcome. 2. This Iona is the worst way to play Iona so if you're looking for a competitive Iona build I suggest go look for IonaMayu or Iona 5 tourney lists or just wait for the new Maze support to come out. 3. The writer of this blog is lazy so he doesn't care about the person who will be reading this in the mobile. Best viewed in desktop version. War Spirit: Poison Fang are the type that exceeds/focus on decreasing opponent's SIGNI power and banishing them. They had been introduce in WX-04 Infected Selector and was given additional support in the following WX-06 Fortune Selector and WX-09 Reacted Selector. 'Example Decklist' In my opinion they're not very strong at all. The lack of card pool and amount/quality of the support they get are not favorable enough to make a stand alone deck despite the potential they can have if right support were given, go ahead and blame stupid TT Drewbert-kun. Anyway, the best way to play the deck is to be super aggressive and try to make the most out of that. The deck is being made in WEBXOSS and so not all of the support are not up to date yet. However I think there's not much to change aside from replacing 2 of Code Maze Pyramid for Vier-VX and some additional tech cards like Parva, Waterside of Transgression. Now I will move on to explaining about the deck. Like always, I will explain the card in the following process; LRIG, SIGNI, Spell, ART, Why I don't run the following cards and lastly Interesting Techs like the older(unfinished) blog of mine. 'Brief play-style' 1. Be aggressive as much as possible early game with Ein-Dagger, Torchen Whip and Drei-Capsule or even Rabiel, Protector of Holy Arts(get rid of Baroque if you're sure that your opponent didn't play Arc Destruct or Arc Aura ). 2. When you grow into level 4, still play aggressive. Might as well farm your ener with Violence Splash if you need to. 3. When you want to game your opponent, try to get all of your opponent's SIGNI out of the stage and then use Fracturing Lust. If your opponent are 2 or less life cloth(which they should be), they need to pay at least 2-3 eners to use defensive ARTs, leaving them 3-4 eners during your next turn. 4. Grow into Mayu and finishes of the game. Using Violence Splash and try to trash as much SIGNI as possible. 'LRIG' I will skip all the obvious ones. 'Level 2' The level 2 is actually up to player choice and how they build their decks but for this I suggest you play Iona, Uranus/Maiden instead of Iona, Half/Maiden since you will be using a lot of resource to playing aggressive, forcing them to attack your SIGNI might not be the best thing right? The reason I'm running both is because there might be a situation that Iona, Half/Maiden is better but I doubt there will be in this deck. 'Level 3' The reason I run Iona, Pale/Maiden because of that pay to -2000 all of your opponent SIGNI. Also sometimes if you were to pay an extra ener during your 3rd turn, leaving you at 1 ener, your opponent might not attack at all to prevent you from growing next turn which forcing them to attack you might help out a little if you play your SIGNI properly. 'Mayu' Whether running Mayu is a good idea or not need some testing but I rarely imagine Poison Fang-focused deck able to finish your opponent off by itself or by level 5 Iona. The other way to finish them is from Fracturing Lust and Violence Splash like I mention above however you're asking for 2 spells from Iona that has 0 way to search spells and 0 draw power. 'SIGNI' I'm writing this sentence because it makes the blog look better. 'Level 1' * Ein-Dagger: Super good card. Must have. Helps you on being aggressive early game. * Code Maze Triumph: She's super good. Her helps you search for Ein-Dagger and have which if you place 2 of her in the first turn of the game, you can prevent all the damage dealing to you the following turn. However with this deck you might consider not guarding your opponent's LRIG attack even you play 2 of her because you want card advantage and ener to be aggressive early on. However if you're feeling you don't need her you can change them into Code Anti Doronjo for Torchen Whip Combo. * Code Anti Cryskull: Aztec's target. Take this out for something else(for example Luka) if you decide to play Doronjo. 'Level 2' * Code Anti Aztec: Obvious. Can also be use conjunction with Doronjo-Whip combo. * Rabiel, Protector of Holy Arts: Many might not agree with this, however if you're running Mayu, she's a very good tech in my opinion. She can be Whip's search target and gives a good offensive if needed. Also you can use her late game to get rid of Last Select after using Mayu's extra turn. 'Level 3' * Drei-Capsule: Mainly for her , Whip combo. Play more of her if you can find a space to fit her in. * Code Maze Pyramid: I play her for finding Drei-Capsule or Ein-Dagger but might as well replace for Vier-VX or Drei-Somana. 'Level 4' * Vier-Rikabuto: She's not as strong as she used to be since she needs Violence Splash to be good these days because SIGNI with 13000+ power is a thing, she's only there to prevent Luka-Ancient Surprise combo. I'm putting 4 of her because Vier-VX is not in WEBXOSS yet but I would take 1-2 of her out for VX. * Vier-VX: Increasing power nowadays is pretty common if you ask me. But I play her mainly for her for trashing downed Capsule. * Vier-Dio Princess: She's the best PF so far in my opinion as she has the ability to split up to -15000(-3000 each time) to fit the exact power of the opposing SIGNI. 'Spell' Not much to talk about because if you read everything up to this point, I already explained everything above aside from Violence Splash but it's pretty obvious why you run that card so I think I will skip explaining everything the second time. 'ART' I will also talk about other viable ARTs too. * Ancient Surprise: Obvious. * Baroque Defense: If you run exact build as mine you won't have problem with paying 2 white eners so don't bother playing Pinch Defense. * Last Select: If you are going to run Mayu, don't take this out. However if you're running Mayu consider taking this out for other things because this will be useless after you use extra turn, my build does run Rabiel so there's not any problem if you keep her in the hand when you grow into Mayu. * Spirit Salvage: If you were to take out Last Select, this is one of the best choices out there. Spirit Salvage offers you a utility and access to 2nd AS/Baroque depending on the situations. * Idol Defense: Another good choices to replace Last Select. If you're good at drawing Violence Splashes then Idol Defense is for you. 'Why I don't run the following cards' Insert something here please. 'SIGNI' * Zwei-Sarina: Sarina sucks. Mostly when you play her, she's an easy target for cards like Valkyrie, Unforgettable Fantasy to wall against you and render her useless. Don't play her. * Ein-Hosugu & Zwei-Tabune: I am playing a lot of none PF so they're not viable in my build. * Code Maze Babel: I don't feel like it, I don't know why. But her ability to get Capsule is quite tempting so you might consider running her. 'ARTs' * Dark Matter: Dark Matter is a great ART don't get me wrong, it just that this deck can't really utilize it especially if you're running Mayu. * Hate Impress: Hate Impress costs pretty low however have a great downside of having to trash your PF, at least level 3 if you want it to be as good as AS. Iona's trash recovery is very bad, trashing your important level 4 PF might backfired on you. 'Interesting Techs' Here're some interesting techs you could try: * Revive Flare: Since I mention above that Iona's trash recovery sucks, you might as well try this super-duper trash recovery card, exclusively for black(no racist pun intended) LRIG, Revival Flare. * Next Ready: Despite running Last Select, you can play Next Ready if you play Rabiel. Sometimes you need extra eners but using Whip might cause you with empty SIGNI space, Next Ready can help you. After that you just use Rabiel-chan to get rid of that useless Last Select later. * Get Ready: At first I don't think this is viable for PF Iona because it's a spell but someone mention it in the comment section and I give it a second thought(thanks to Mr.Anon in the comment section below). This helps your Dio + Capsule's combo to go through the while new level. Category:Blog posts